Ur wech e oa
by AnkouBZH
Summary: XIIème siècle, Orléans. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater entre un Seigneur froid aux yeux océan et un groupe de barbares d'Orient mené par une jeune femme téméraire. Chapitre 8 en ligne et corrigé par Sasha!
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle fiction, qui m'a été inspiré par le questionnaire de Pline84 sur le forum AIPM._

_Je publie donc un court prologue, n'hésité surtout pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était une fois, au XII ème siècle, à Orléans...

Un chevalier, cours dans tout le château afin de trouver son souverain. Il semblait impatient et fatigué. Il fini enfin part entrer dans la salle du trône, presque vide à cette heure tardive...

- Monseigneur, nous avons un problème !

- Quel genre de problème Chevalier DiNozzo ?

- Les Barbares d'Orient arrive vers vos terres Sire Gibbs ! Les villageois racontes même que la maraudeuse Ziva David mène les troupes jusqu'à nous ! Elle a pour ordre de vous renverser Sire !

- Je met mes meilleurs hommes entre vos mains Chevalier, ainsi que mes devins et mes scientifiques. Vous mènerez cette guerre fils. Ainsi, mon peuple verra enfin en vous le meilleur héritier au trône qu'il soit.

Anthony, le Chevalier, quitta l'immense salle d'un pas rapide. Il lui fallait une bonne stratégie, mais il était tard, il consulterait le Grand Sage demain._ « Oui, le fidèle ami de mon père me sera d'une aide précieuse ! »_

* * *

_Voila! Un avis? Je continue?_


	2. Le Grand Sage

_Bonjour!_

_Je suis tellement inspirée par cette fic que je poste le premier chapitre depuis le CDI de mon lycée!_

_Un grand merci à chou05, Gwenetsi, PinkBlueGreen, JolyJump, AmyDiNozzo et furieuse pour vous reviews!_

_Petite mension spéciale à Dine (elle se reconnaitra) pour m'avoir corrigée et reviewer!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Grand Sage**

Le Grand Sage, Donald, dit Le Canard par ses amis proches, vivait presque exclusivement dans la bibliothèque du château. Il y passait ses journées ainsi qu'une grande partie de ses nuits. Le savoir était toute sa vie.

Le chevalier DiNozzo arriva dans la grande pièce à l'aube. _« Mon parrain est toujours là! »_

- Duck! Tu es là?

- Comme toujours mon petit, que veux tu?

- Nous sommes en guerre contre les barbares d'Orient. Père m'a confié toutes ses troupes. Comment me conseilles-tu d'agir?

- Et bien, ces barbares sont engagés par le roi d'Orient afin d'affaiblir les pays voisin pour les envahir. Tu auras besoin de bien plus que des soldats pour crier victoire Anthony.

- Qui peut m'aider dans cette tâche?

- Il y a une devineresse dans la forêt Sombre ainsi qu'un jeune savant isolé. Va les voir avant l'arrivée des barbares.

- Attends... Tu parles de ceux qui ont été accusés de sorcellerie?

- Oui, ce sont bien eux. Fais vite. Et n'en parle surtout pas au Roi!

Le chevalier prit congé du Grand Sage, et prit la direction des cuisines. Tout en marchant, il se répétait que Le Canard devait être fou.

_« Il veut que j'aille voir deux sorciers dans une forêt qui regorge de bêtes en tous genres. Et pourquoi ne pas en parler au Roi? Que peut il bien se passer? Pourquoi ce sont-ils isolés aussi loin après avoir été accusés de sorcellerie? »_

- Puis-je vous aider Sire DiNozzo? Fit une jeune femme à Tony, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Ah euh oui pardon, donner moi des vivres pour une semaine et pour plusieurs personnes. Je pars en voyage.

- Bien Sire.

Une fois les provisions faites et les soldats recrutés, Anthony partit pour la forêt Sombre sans que son père n'est eu vent de cela.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre! :D_


	3. La Devineresse

****_Demat!_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout le monde!_

_Je fais de mon mieux pour allonger mes chapitres tout en espérant que ce que je publie plaise!_

_Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

_furieuse : Ducky en sage, ça lui va tellement bien! ^^_

_Pline84 : Voilà un chapitre plus long! Et merci à toi de m'avoir inspiré! :P_

_PinkBlueGreen : Tony, seul (ou presque) et sans peur! ^^_

_Crazy'Leou : Oui j'ai manqué d'originalité avec Donald Duck, mais c'est toujours bien! :P Abby et Tim? Ahhhhh ! Peut-être bien! ^^_

_Chou05 : Qui va t'il rencontré? Une partie de la réponse aujourd'hui! ;)_

_Dine : Pas d'avance pour toi cette fois! J'espère que ça te plaira! :)_

_AmyDiNozzo : J'essaye de m'amélioré niveau longueur! J'espère que c'est a peu près bon cette fois! Et n'oublie pas, tu n'as pas toujours tord!_

_Gwenetsi : C'est vrai que Moyen-Age rime souvent avec conte. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La devineresse**

La petite troupe d'Anthony était constitué de cinq soldats, dont un guetteur. C'était lui qui prévenait du moindre danger.

Mais ils ne virent aucune âme qui vive dans ce bois. Et ceux depuis bientôt trois jours. Lors du repas du milieu de journée, certains soldats commencèrent à se poser des questions.

- Tu es bien sur de savoir ou nous allons ? Gérald n'a vu personne dans ce bois. Tes sorciers on dû servir de repas depuis un bout de temps aux bêtes sauvages.

- Il est vrai que je ne sais ni ou nous sommes ni ou nous allons. Mais ils sont là, quelques part, il est normal de ne pas les trouvés facilement, ils ont failli finir sur le bûcher.

- Et personne n'a jamais su pourquoi ils ont été épargnés. Intervint un autre soldat.

Leur débat fut arrêté par un long sifflement. C'était le code convenu entre Tony et Gérald, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose !

- Par ici ! Les appela Gérald. Il y a une petite chaumière au bout de la prairie.

- Bien, allons-y, je me demande sur lequel des deux nous allons to...

*** SPLATCH ***

Les cinq militaires ne purent se retenir de rire, le grand DiNozzo venait de tomber la tête la première dans une immense flaque de boue. Tellement grande qu'il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'être enfin debout.

- Mais cessez donc de rire à la fin ! Ces fous se protègent comme ils le peuvent.

- Faisons attention alors, peut-être qu'il y à également des pièges mortels !

- C'est fort possible, confirma Tony, et je vous ai ordonné d'arrêter de rire !

Les soldats se regardèrent avec un air gêné, personne n'avait continué à rire. Ils finirent par tous trouvé qui se moquaient d'eux. La devineresse !

- Allons y ! A mon tour de rire !

Alors qu'ils courraient vers l'entrée de la chaumière ou se tenait la devineresse, cette dernière prit les jambes à son cou et parti dans la forêt. Les soldats se séparèrent pour la retrouver. Tony, lui, préféra visité la maison dans laquelle vivait la jeune femme. A sa grande surprise, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il trouva une bougie et l'alluma pour y voir plus clair. Ce qu'il trouva le figea sur place. Il y avait des fioles en tout genre, des récipients de toutes tailles, plusieurs grimoires et parchemins et plein d'ustensiles aux formes particulières.

Il s'approcha du chaudron le plus grand pour voir ce qu'il contenait quand il entendit derrière lui :

- Ce n'est qu'une soupe à la tomate et aux herbes, chevalier DiNozzo. Fit une jeune femme sur le pas de la porte.

- Comment...

- Je sais qui vous êtes ? C'est très simple, je lis mon avenir tout les matins. Je vous attend depuis plusieurs jours vous savez.

- Donc vous savez aussi pourquoi je suis là.

- Bien sur, vous voulez savoir comment cette guerre se passera. Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne le saurez qu'une fois qu'elle sera finie. Je ne dois pas vous le dire, cela vous influencera de trop et vous ne ferez rien comme il faut.

- Mais j'ai besoin de...

- Chevalier ! Les Barbares ! S'écria la voix de Gérald depuis l'extérieur.

- Ils sont une dizaine, ne perdez pas de temps, et ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai tout prévu. On se reverra Chevalier. Je me ferais annoncer sous le nom d'Abigail. Maintenant, allez y, vos soldats ont besoin de vous.

Tony parti donc se battre alors qu'il aurait tant voulu en savoir plus. Quant-il sortit, il ne vit que trois de ses soldats, dont Gérald le Guetteur. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et commença à tuer les Barbares. Ils étaient sûrement venu pour la même raison que lui. Profiter des dons de la jeune femme pour en tirer avantages.

La bataille ne dura pas longtemps, un quart d'heure tout au plus. Une fois que Tony fut convaincu qu'il n'y est plus aucun ennemi. Il vérifia qu'Abigail était bien partie. _« J'espère qu'elle est partie se mettre en sécurité... Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse tuer, ou pire, enlever par les Barbares ! »_

Il chassa cette mauvaise pensée de son esprit et alla retrouvé ses soldats, en espérant qu'ils n'y est ni mort, ni blessés. Il fit le tour de la prairie le cœur lourd, un, deux, trois, quatre... Quatre braves soldats avaient perdu la vie. _« Mais... Ou est le Guetteur ? »_ S'alarma Tony. Il retourna à l'endroit ou il l'avait aperçu, devant la maison. Il souleva le corps d'un des bandits, il était la, à moitié défiguré par un coup d'épée. _« Pauvre gars, c'était quelqu'un de bien... Je dois retourner à Orléans chercher d'autres soldats avant de trouver le savant, et une fois la guerre finie, je partirait pour le Sud, compter à sa mère à quel point son fils était un homme honorable... »_

Tony laissa donc ces cadavres derrière lui. Il avait plusieurs jours de marche devant lui, il avait assez de vivre mais il craignait de devoir se battre seul contre une horde de Barbares avant de sortir de la forêt.

* * *

_Un avis? :)_


	4. Duel

****_Bonjour!_

_Je continue d'écrire en essayant de faire long!_

_J'espère que ça plaira toujours! Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

_PBG : Vi, c'est un conte bagarreur!_

_Dine : Euh... Je suis pas à l'internat ce soir! Ni même tout les soirs de la semaine! Ciao! :D_

_Chou05 : Abby restera elle même! Seule les tournures de phrase changeront!_

_Gwen : Voilà la suite! Un peu moins "conte" que le précédent!_

_Crazy : Horoscope, j'ai trop hésité à le mettre! :D_

_Plinette : AIPM? Déjà?_

_Amy : Tu vois que tu as raison! :P Voilà la suite! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Duel**

Tony marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Au départ il était resté sur ses gardes, puis, se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le coin, il flânait la tête en l'air. _« Cette forêt n'est pas du tout effrayante ! Et puis, je n'y ai jamais rencontré de bêtes sauvages. Quelqu'un à dû lancer une mauvaise réputation sur cette forêt pour son compte personnel. Mais qui ? »_

Sa réflexion s'arrêta la, il commençait à fatiguer, et décida de piquer un somme au pied d'un arbre. Il trouva un vieux chêne, enleva sa cuirasse de chevalier, s'allongea, et s'endormit.

- Tiens tiens tiens, regarder ce que nous avons la... Un voyageur prit de fatigue en pleine forêt, c'est notre jour de chance les gars !

Cette réplique fut accueillie par plusieurs rires graves. L'homme qui venait de parler était un bandit. Très réputé pour être quelqu'un de sanglant. C'était un ancien soldat d'Orléans qui avait quitté les rangs suite à une violente bagarre dans une taverne.

- Hey, Damon, regarde ce que je viens de trouver ! Fit l'un des bandit. Ce type est un chevalier !

- Oh vraiment... Alors debout fainéant !

Damon envoya un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de Tony. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond. Il reprit ses esprits rapidement avec la douleur aux côtes qui commençait à grimper. Et constata qu'il avait une dizaine de bandit prêt à lui faire la peau devant lui.

- Alors, reprit Damon, que fait un chevalier aussi loin de son grand seigneur Gibbs ?

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, sale traître.

- Tu crois vraiment ? En tout cas, je sais que c'est la fin de ta misérable vie de sous-fifre !

Tony déglutit, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement. C'est impossible, on avait besoin de lui ! Mais comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? C'était quasiment mission impossible. Il lui faudrait un miracle !

- Tu sais, continua le bandit, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit. Je laisse toujours le choix à mes victimes. Ils peuvent choisir leur façon de mourir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que je préférerais te voir mort. Siffla Tony entre ses dents.

- Tu veux qu'on se battent en duel ? Ca me vas parfaitement ! J'y met juste quelques règles. Tout d'abord, la seule arme sera un coutelas. Rien de plus si ce n'est nos poings. Ensuite, c'est un combat à mort, si tu meurs, on enverra ta tête à ton cher seigneur. Si c'est moi qui meurs, mes bandits te laisseront partir et te seront toujours redevable car te sera leur nouveau chef. On est d'accord ?

- On est d'accord, je suis tout à toi.

Damon jeta son épée au loin, et sortit deux poignards de sa besace. Il en lança un à Tony, empoigna le second et se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et ce fut le bandit qui frappa le premier. Tony reçu un coup de poing en plein visage et un coup de couteau dans la cuisse. Il jura, repoussa son ennemi et prit le dessus sur lui. Il frappa à son tour. Pas assez fort malheureusement car Damon se releva. Tony voulu faire de même mais un coup de pied sous le menton l'en empêcha. Le coup était tellement brutal qu'il ne se redressait pas.

_« Ça y est, c'est fini pour moi, pensa t-il. »_

En effet, le bandit s'approcha de lui avec un regard remplit de haine et avide de sang. Damon était en train de lever son bras armé vers Tony quand un bruit assourdissant retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. (Ce qu'à notre époque nous pourrions appelé un bruit de tracteur)

Une immence machine sur roue arrivait tout droit sur eux en écrasant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Les bandits détalèrent comme des lapins, et à ce moment Tony décida d'en finir. Quitte à mourir, il faut que ce soit dans la dignité. Il se jeta donc sur Damon. La bagarre reprit de plus belle malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir.

Et d'un coup, l'effroyable machine s'arrêta.

- Zut, zut et re-zut ! J'ai encore calé !

Bien que Damon et Tony se détestaient, ils se regardèrent avec effrois. Qui était ce type bizarre tout droit sortit de nulle part ? Ce dernier était en train de descendre de sa machine pour la contrôler quant-il s'aperçut qu'il y avait du monde devant lui.

- Par tout les Saints du monde ! Vous êtes dans un état !

- Probablement, répondit Tony. Nous étions en train de nous entre-tuer gentiment quand vous êtes arriver avec ce... Truc.

- Oh, et bien faites donc, je suis pacifiste. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

Damon et Tony se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Ce fut le bandit qui prit la parole le premier :

- Chevalier, vous êtes l'homme le plus puissant contre lequel j'ai combattu. Je vous laisse donc tranquille. Mais un jour nous nous reverrons, et nous terminerons ce duel.

- Aucun problème. J'en serais ravi.

- Et bien au revoir Chevalier. Mes camarades m'attendent.

Le bandit partit en boitillant. Tony, lui, s'effondra par terre. Épuisé par ses blessures.

* * *

_Voilààà! Un avis? :)_


	5. Entre passé et vérité

****_Hola!_

_Que personne ne me tape! J'ai une raison pas valable du tout pour justifier mon retard : le baccalauréat!_

_Mais je promet d'être plus présente pendant les vacances!_

_Bon... D'ici là, je crois que je dois faire un point sur le tracteur du précédent chapitre, qui vous a laissez très perplexe._

_Donc, voici ma petite explication :_

_Imaginez que vous avez de retour 5 ans, et que quelqu'un vous lit cette fiction. (Car oui, les histoires de chevaliers, c'est souvent pour les enfants.)_

_*raclement de gorge* Breeef... Il est donc possible que vous ne sachiez pas a quoi correspond un immense machine qui avance et qui fait un bruit pas possible. Donc, je me suis permis de préciser (très subtilement) qu'il fallait voir ça comme un tracteur._

_Voilà voilà._

* * *

_Plinette : *aime tes reviews* :D_

_PBG : Vi, un tracteur, j'espère que la petite explication au dessus t'aide à comprendre. :)_

_Gwen : Je prend note du conseil! :)_

_Dine : Voilà la suite! Et ne me secoue pas pour avoir la suite la prochaine fois! XD_

_Amy : Euh... Ce chapitre n'est pas très long... Tu ne m'en voudras pas? *sourire angélique*_

_chou05 : Qui est le pacifiste? Ahah! Une partie des réponse aujourd'hui!_

_Crazy : Anaquoi? Hum... Tu en as des mots bizarre toi! X)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Entre passé et vérité**

Quand Tony se réveilla il s'attendait à être seul en pleine forêt. Alors que la, il remarqua qui était allongé sur un lit de paille, dans une petite pièce plongée dans le noir. Il se redressa difficilement, se rappelant qu'il avait été sacrément blessé dans son duel contre Damon Le Traître. A sa grande surprise, ses blessures avaient été pansées. Il fini par se lever et sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il était.

Il entra dans une autre pièce, elle aussi plongée dans le noir, mais bien plus grande. Elle était remplie de parchemin et d'outil en tout genre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec la petite maison de la devineresse qu'il avait rencontrer peu de temps au par avant. _« D'ailleurs, où était-elle partie ? Et depuis combien de temps je suis là ? »_ Se demanda le chevalier.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir une autre porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrir brusquement. Tony manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Fit l'homme en entrant.

La personne qui venait de parler était le type qui avait failli l'écrasé, lui et Damon. De près, ce jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup. Grand, châtain avec les yeux encore plus verts que les siens. Cela troubla beaucoup Tony.

- Ça ne va pas Chevalier ? Reprit le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Si si, je vais bien, très bien même, Mais dites moi, vous ne seriez pas le savant fou qu'on m'a envoyé chercher ?

- Si vous chercher un savant, c'est peu être moi, mais fou non. Je me porte à merveille ! Pourquoi me cherche t-on ?

- On m'a dit que vous pourriez nous aidé...

- Aidé ?

- Oui, des Barbares s'approchent de nos terres. Nous devons nous défendre.

- Je vois. Puis-je savoir qui vous envoi ?

- Mon parrain, Duck le Grand Sage. Le conseiller du Seigneur Gibbs.

- Oh, vous êtes Anthony !

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Évidement ! Dites-moi, votre père sait que vous me cherchez ?

- Non, Ducky m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Je peux vous demandez qui vous êtes ? Et comment se fait-il que vous nous connaissiez si bien ?

- Je peux répondre à la première, mais pas à la seconde. Le moment n'est pas encore venu.

- Je ne vous suit pas... Mais dites moi toujours qui vous êtes.

- Appelez-moi Tim. Ça suffira. Bon, je prépare quelques affaires et nous partons voir votre parrain.

En entendant le nom du savant, Tony se figea. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il y a longtemps. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans à l'époque.

* * *

_- Ma femme est morte à cause de lui, je ne veux pas le garder !_

_- Jethro..._

_- Non Duck, fait-le disparaître._

_- Donne lui au moins un nom, pour faire ton deuil..._

_- Appelle-le Timothy, ce nom lui ira à merveille. Maintenant, fait le disparaître ! Et pas un mot de ceci à qui que ce soit ! Surtout pas à Anthony !_

* * *

- Vous êtes avec moi Chevalier ?

- Hum hum...

- Bien, aidez-moi à portez les provisions. Nous partons.

* * *

_Voilà! Review? :)_


	6. Souvenirs

_Hello! Me revoilà!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à une partie de vos interrogations! :)_

* * *

_Sasha Richester : Les chevaliers de la table ronde? Merlin? Et c'est moi qui suis loufoque... XD_

_Pline : AIPM? Rho..._

_Gwen : Du McNozzo? En veux-tu en voilà! :D_

_PBG : Pirater un parchemin plus vite que son ombre? Idée à creuser!_

_Crazy : Nan! Tu meurs pas! Pas le droit!_

_Rose-Eliade : J'espère que la suite te plairas! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs**

La route entre la maison du savant et le château d'Orléans avait durée deux jours. Durant le trajet, les deux hommes avait fait connaissance. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien mais le chevalier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de se rappeler où il avait bien pu entendre parler de Tim au par avant. Ce fut lors de la dernière nuit à la belle étoile qu'il eu une partie de la réponse.

* * *

_- Allez mon petit, tu es près pour partir._

_- Qui c'est tonton Ducky ? Demanda Tony, à l'entrée des appartements du Sage. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris de voir le jeune garçon encore debout malgré l'heure tardive._

_- Que fais-tu là Anthony ?_

_- Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Papa. Alors je t'ai suivi pour te demander pourquoi._

_ La réponse de l'enfant fit sourire Ducky, il était plein de ressources malgré son jeune âge. Mais un gazouillement l'empêcha de répondre._

_- C'est qui ? Redemanda Tony._

_- Tu ne devrais pas être ici Anthony. Ton père serait furieux._

_- Tu n'as pas répondu ! Répliqua l'enfant._

_- Bien, promet moi de garder un secret avant alors._

_- C'est promis ! Répondit Tony, sans réfléchir._

_- Il s'appelle Timothy. Et il part vivre ailleurs._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il ne peut pas rester. C'est le Roi qui en a décider ainsi._

_- D'accord... On le reverra un jour ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien du tout mon petit. Mais je l'espère de tout cœur._

_- Et il va vivre où ?_

_- Chez des amis qui habitent près de la forêt._

_- Mais c'est dangereux !_

_- Je le sais bien. Mais il n'y a que là bas qu'il pourra grandir. Maintenant retourne au lit. Tu devras être fort demain pour l'enterrement de la Reine._

* * *

Le chevalier se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve semblait si réel... Il alla marcher pour se changer les idées. Et à son retour, le savant préparait déjà le petit déjeuner.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Tim.

- Sa va. Je voulais te demander... Depuis quand vis-tu dans la forêt ?

- Depuis que j'ai environ douze ans. Pourquoi ?

- Oh comme ça...

- Vraiment ? On dirait plutôt que tu te retiens de poser la vraie question qui te tracasses.

- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser en ravivant de vieux souvenirs.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis en accord avec mon passé. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je sais que tu as été chassé d'Orléans. Pourquoi ?

- Ma jeune sœur a été accusée de sorcellerie. Elle et moi avons réussi à échapper aux soldats lors de leurs arrivée.

- Elle avait quel âge ?

- Huit ou neuf ans.

- Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Je sais.

- C'était une fausse accusation !

- Je sais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Laisse moi te raconter comment ça c'est passé...

* * *

_- Fouillez aussi la grange ! On a quatre personnes à trouver ! Les parents, un garçon et une fille !_

_ Les soldats se dispersèrent dans la petite ferme. La nuit venait de tombée, c'était le moment propice pour trouver une famille au réuni._

_ Dans la grange, une femme préparait à toute vitesse un sac de provisions. Devant elle, une garçon de douze ans essayait de retenir les larmes de sa petite sœur._

_- Tu as bien compris Tim. Courrez le plus vite possible dans la forêt !_

_- Oui Maman._

_- Tu prendras soin d'Abby, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ? Hoqueta la petite fille._

_- Je dois rester avec Papa. Tu seras courageuse hein ? _

_- Pourquoi le Roi est méchant avec nous ? Demanda Abby au lieu de répondre._

_- Le Roi déteste ton frère. Quand tu seras grande, il te racontera. Maintenant partez !_

_ Tim prit la main de sa sœur et le sac que lui tendait sa mère. Il le mit sur son dos, adressa un signe de tête à sa mère et partit en courant. Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, il se retourna. Il fit sa mère se débattre contre deux soldats qui la traînait de force dans la cours. Peut de temps après leur père arriva lui aussi. Les soldats les attachèrent sur une pile de bottes de paille. Le commandant leva le bras, et quant-il l'abaissa, la paille avait prit feu._

_ Quand Tim s'aperçut que sa sœur regardait la même chose que lui, il lui reprit la main et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt._

* * *

Quand Tim eu fini de raconter cette histoire, il remarqua que le chevalier peinait à retenir ses larmes. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils étaient liés. Tony se résolu à aller voir son parrain une fois arrivé à Orléans. Il devait savoir. Non, ils devaient savoir.

* * *

_Voili voilou! Review? :D_


	7. Réponses

_Gwen : J'adore le McNozzo! Tu savais? Vi vi vi! *montre fièrement son tee shirt McNozzo*_

_PBG : Tu pleures pas hein? :)_

_Sasha : Euh... C'est pas Senior... C'est Gibbs... Et Gibbs il est invincible de toute façon!_

_Crazy : Ohhhh pleures pas Crazy! Tiens, un mouchoir McAbby!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Réponses**

Les deux hommes venaient d'arrivés à Orléans. Ils n'avaient rien croisés en chemin. _« Encore heureux ! »_ Pensa Tony, qui souffrait toujours d'une côte fêlée. Ils traversèrent rapidement la place du marché et allèrent directement au château, dans les appartements du Grand Sage. Tony voulait des explications, et il n'hésiterait pas à haussé le ton contre son parrain pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Quant-ils arrivèrent, Ducky préparait du thé. _« Tien, il attend de la visite. »_ Releva le Chevalier.

- Bonjour Duck ! Fit-il en entrant. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

- Ah Anthony ! Tu tombes bien j'ai fait le thé préféré de ta défunte mère ! Celui que tu prenait tout les soirs avant de dormir quand tu étais enfant !

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté Duck !

- Je sais qui tu m'amènes Anthony. Et je ne suis pas sur d'être près à le voir.

- Tant pis pour cette formalité. Nous avons des questions. Nous voulons des réponses. Et tu es le seul à qui je peux les posées.

- Asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher un peu de pain.

Tony devina que son parrain voulait à tout prix éviter cette discussion. Il rattrapa son parrain, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec un regard appuyé.

- Duck, on a besoin de savoir.

- Bien, je prie juste pour que ton père ne sache pas que vous êtes ici. Surtout toi Tim.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il avait toujours su que le Roi en avait après lui. Mais il ignorait pourquoi.

- Que sais-tu ? Reprit le Sage.

- Presque rien. J'ai été élevé par une famille aimante qui m'a toujours considéré comme leur propre fils. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis un jour des soldats on fait partir en fumée leur ferme et eux avec.

- Oui j'ai apprit ce qu'il c'est passé peu de temps après. Ta jeune sœur a également survécu, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Abby vit dans la forêt, je la vois deux fois par mois.

- Bien, alors laisse moi te dire que l'accusation dont elle a fait part est vraie. Votre mère était la fille d'une sorcière. Elle a fini au bûcher. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait une fille. Le Roi a fini par la retrouvée, condamnant ainsi Abby avec elle.

- Et Tim dans tout ça ? Intervint Tony.

- J'y arrive. En interrogeant le prêtre de la chapelle la plus proche, les soldats apprirent que la famille venait avec un garçon. Mais la mère ne lui avait pas donné naissance. Quand le Roi apprit cela. Il se persuada qu'il s'agissait de Timothy, et ordonna sa mise à mort.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Et bien, pour Jethro, tu es responsable de la mort de la Reine.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je ne devais même pas être né !

- C'est en te donnant naissance qu'elle est morte Timothy. Je suis désolé mon petit. Le Roi à crié au Diable quand c'est arrivé.

- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être son fils cadet ! C'est impossible !

- Calmes toi Savant fou ! Intervint Tony. Papa finira par t'accepter. Il a tout fait pour que j'ignore ce qu'il c'est passé. Il a dit au peuple qu'elle était morte de la fièvre espagnole.

- C'est trop dur à croire. Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Il le faudra mon petit. Repris Ducky. Nous sommes au bord de la guerre. Et tes inventions seront une partie de la clé de la victoire.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette guerre. Ce n'est pas mon combat.

- Timothy...

- Laisses-le Duck. Il s'est braqué.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ducky se leva d'un bond et ouvrit. Le Chevalier fut stupéfait de voir la devineresse apparaître dans une somptueuse robe noire.

- Wow... Vous êtes... Ravissante !

- Merci Chevalier ! C'est mon rêve d'enfant de venir à la Cours habillée d'une robe qui faut une dizaine de chevaux !

- Que fais-tu là Abbs ?

- J'aide le Chevalier à triompher des Barbares ! Toi aussi frangin ?

- Euh...

- Oh allez ! On va faire le bien ! Sauver le peuple d'Orléans ! Tu peux pas dire non Timmy !

- Bon... C'est d'accord.

Abby sauta au cou de son frère pour le remercier. C'était simple de lui faire plaisir. Elle espérait pouvoir rester au château après la guerre. C'était son souhait le plus cher. Puis, un messager entra dans la pièce. Il échangea quelques mots avec le Sage et s'en alla. Ducky était devenu pâle.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Questionna Tony.

- Les Barbares... Ils se sont installés à l'entrer de la forêt... Ils vont bientôt attaquer...

Les trois jeunes adultes restèrent se regarder sans trop savoir que penser. Personne n'était près.

D'un coup, sans frappez, quelqu'un entra.

- Duck tu as eu mon message ? Les Barbares sont là !

- Papa ?

- Tony ? Mais qui sont...

* * *

_Tadam! Review? Vi, je passe en coup de vent today! :)_

_En tout cas j'espère que ça plait toujours car j'ai de moins en moins de review?_

_Y'a aucun soucis à me le dire hein! Je ne vous poursuivrais pas avec une hache! Ça c'est réservé à PBG! *grand sourire*_


	8. Première bataille

****_Hello!_

_Oui je suis enfin de retour!_

_Un grand merci à Sasha pour m'avoir aidé à trouver comment démarrer ce chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Dine :Voilà la suite didine! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours!_

_Pline : Oui! Révolution! Yahoooo!_

_PBG : Les retrouvailles arrive! D'ailleurs, comment il s'appelle le duo Gibbs/Tim? Le McGibbs? Parce que le Tibbs c'est déjà pris!_

_Crazy : Des reviews en plusieurs langues? J'adore le concept!_

_Gwen : Vive le McNozzo! Et attention à l'AIPM! (Non, y'a pas de message :P)_

_Sasha : Les Barbares arrivent!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Première bataille**

_- Tony ? Mais qui sont..._

- On a pas le temps Papa. Répondit t-il.

- Est-ce... Commença Gibbs.

- Oui c'est moi, Tim. Et c'est bien Abby. Les deux enfants que tu as voulu faire disparaître.

- Mon Dieu... Vous êtes... Vivant.

- Oui. C'est bête n'est ce pas ? Fit Tim, avec colère.

- Je suis désolé... Fils. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu et je vous croyait mort tous les deux dans la forêt.

- Navré d'interrompre c'est retrouvailles mais... Les Barbares arrivent ! Fit Tony.

- Vas y Anthony. Les soldats t'attendent à l'entrée de la ville. Répondit simplement le Roi avant de tourner les talons.

Tony partit aussitôt revêtir une nouvelle armure et se dirigea vers la Grande Porte d'Orléans. Une fois arrivé, il donna immédiatement ses ordres.

- Soldats ! Les Barbares d'Orient veulent nous prendre notre ville ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! Tuez-les tous !

Sur cette phrase il fût acclamé par la centaine de soldats qui brandissaient leurs épées vers le ciel et coururent tous vers l'ennemi qui s'approchait.

OoOoO

Au château, Tim et Abby étaient resté discuter avec Ducky.

- Il s'est juste excusé. Je n'en revient pas ! Il à juste dit « Je suis désolé » !

- Calmes-toi Timothy. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je l'entend le dire. Il doit réellement le penser.

- Il a raison frangin. Fit Abby. Laisses lui du temps.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Il a cherché à te tuer toi aussi !

- Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'il en avait précisément. Et puis... J'ai vu quelque chose.

- Bien. Je préfère quand même rester sur mes gardes. Il a voulu me tuer plus d'une fois.

- Fais comme tu l'entends. Je dois me mettre au travail pour voir comment cette guerre va se déroulée.

- Et moi je vais partir chercher de l'aide auprès de d'autres souverains. Tu peux rester travailler ici si tu le désires Timothy. Déclara Ducky. On a beaucoup de travail.

OoOoO

Quelque part dans les sous sols du château, Gibbs marchait la tête ailleurs. Il entra dans une ancienne chapelle secrète et s'assit sur un banc de pierre.

- Shannon. Apparaît moi. Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Fit t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Un nuage gris apparu non loin de la crypte ou ce trouvait le corps de la défunte Reine. Il prit la forme d'une femme et s'approcha du Roi.

- Jethro, j'ai entendu ton appel. Que ce passe t-il ?

- Notre deuxième enfant, celui qui... Enfin Tim... Il est vivant.

- Je sais Jethro, je veille sur lui depuis qu'il est né.

- Je le croyais mort depuis longtemps.

- Même si tu aurais voulu le tuer de tes propres mains je t'en aurais empêcher. C'est notre fils. Au même titre que Tony. Tu dois lui demander pardon.

- Je ne sais pas si il acceptera. Je l'ai banni, traqué et je lui ai pris sa famille.

- Il finira par comprendre ton désespoir. C'est un homme très compatissant. Apprend à le connaître, tu verras.

- Merci Shannon, tu me manques.

- Toi aussi mon beau prince, ainsi que nos fils. Veilles sur eux.

- Je te le promet.

Shannon effleura la joue du Roi avant de redevenir poussière. Gibbs s'allongea sur la pierre froide et médita longtemps avant de s'endormir.

OoOoO

Dehors, la bataille continuait. Beaucoup de cadavres jonchaient le sol. Aucun des deux camps n'osaient penser à toutes ses pertes. Tony se battait avec fureur et avançait de plus en plus vers la forêt. Il pensait de plus en plus qu'ils allaient remporter cette première bataille. Puis, alors qui était sur le point de prendre la vie d'un autre Barbare, il trébucha. L'autre fit comme si il était mort et parti s'en prendre à un autre soldat. Tony se releva en remerciant le ciel pour ce coup de chance mais à peine eu t-il le temps de se retourner qu'il fut assommer.

Peu de temps après, la bataille prit fin, faute de combattant encore vivant. Des pilleurs arrivèrent et détroussèrent les cadavres encore chauds. Tony, toujours assommer, fut dépouiller de toute sa tenue de Chevalier et se retrouva habillé comme un ermite.

D'un coup, les pilleurs s'en allèrent, comme si ils fuyaient un monstre. C'était des Barbares, venus chercher leurs camarades potentiellement vivants. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Tony dubitatifs. Ils ne savaient pas si il était des leurs ou non. Ils interrogèrent leurs chef du regard. Cette dernière était une femme, et en s'approchant du corps elle répondit :

- Emmenez-le. Et si il est des leurs, il nous servira d'espion ou de monnaie d'échange. Fit-elle en examinant Tony.

* * *

_Fini pour aujourd'hui!_

_Je promet d'essayer de ne plus mettre autant de temps à poster!_

_Et sinon... Moi aussi j'ai envie de tester les minis questions en fin de chapitre!_

_Enfin, pour l'instant j'en ai surtout deux :_

_- Qu'avez vous penser du déroulement du chapitre? _

_- Votre réplique préférée?_


	9. Requêtes

_Bonsoir!_

_Voici le chapitre 8!_

_Un grand merci à Sasha qui a accepté de devenir ma Beta-lectrice!_

* * *

_PBG : __Même quand tu lis tu es sadique. Et ben..._**  
**

_alicia : Allô? Bethesda? Oui je crois que j'ai quelqu'un pour vous. Oui crise d'AIPM aiguë..._

_Sasha : Tu meurs pas hein? Hein que tu ne vas pas mourir? _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Requêtes**

Tard dans la soirée, un homme, vêtu de haillons, courait. Il courait à travers la ville. Il courait vers le château. Une fois arrivé, il cria qu'il voulait voir le Roi sur-le-champ, l'instant d'après, il tombait dans les pommes.

Il fut amené et allongé dans une chambre vide par des bonnes sœurs. On demanda au médecin du Roi de venir, mais Ducky était déjà parti. Abby entra et tendit une fiole aux sœurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

- Oh, c'est un mélange de plantes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le préparer ! Tout d'abord ce n'était pas la saison et puis...

- Ça le soignera ?

- Bien sûr ! Enfin... J'espère. Je ne l'ai jamais essayé, Timmy n'a jamais voulu...

- Bien... Essayons...

OoOoO

Le Roi venait de rejoindre ses appartements quand une bonne sœur entra timidement pour le prévenir qu'un homme était arrivé de loin pour lui parler. Gibbs ne songea qu'à une seule chose en entendant ça : « _Tony_ ». Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il ordonna à la religieuse de la conduire à lui.

Il arriva pile au moment où l'homme reprenait connaissance. Ni une ni deux, Gibbs le questionna sans ménagement :

- Qu'avez-vous de si important à nous dire?

- Et bien je... Je vis près de l'endroit ou la bataille à eu lieu... Répondit difficilement le paysan.

- Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? S'impatienta Gibbs.

- Une rumeur disait que votre fils y participait alors je me suis rendu sur place à la fin.

- Et ?

- Je n'ai trouvé aucun survivant Sire... Je n'ai même pas reconnu votre fils, le Chevalier Dinozzo, parmi les soldats...

Gibbs recula de quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur une vieille chaise en bois.

- Mon Dieu... Mon fils... Mon aîné... Il est...

- Mais bien sûr que non voyons !

La dizaine de personnes présentes lancèrent tous le même regard surprit à la personne qui venait de parler. Abby n'y fit pas attention et continua :

- Si c'était le cas, je ne l'aurais pas vu en vision à la fin de la guerre !

- C'est de la sorcellerie, répondit Gibbs abattu. Ce n'est pas fiable. Trouvez-moi un messager et dite lui d'envoyer des hommes chercher le corps d'Anthony.

Puis le Roi retourna de là d'où il venait. Il marchait lentement, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une coïncidence qu'un fils lui revienne et que l'autre le quitte si brusquement. _« Shannon... Je suis désolé... J'ai failli à ma tâche... » _Pensa-t-il, abattu.

OoOoO

Au cœur de la forêt, les Barbares préparaient déjà leur nouvel assaut. L'ennemi était affaibli, il fallait en profiter.

Leur chef de guerre revenait tout juste du champ de bataille. Ses hommes portait le corps d'un soldat que personne ne connaissait. Il fut installé dans la tente du chef sous bonne garde. Il mit plusieurs heures à se réveiller.

Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord surprit d'être toujours en vie, puis il se demanda où il était. Il se trouvait dans une tente faite en peau, il n'y en avait pas dans la région. Il n'était donc pas chez l'un de ses concitoyens.

- Bienvenue Soldat. Fit une voix de femme à l'entrée de la pièce. Je suis Ziva David, Chef de l'armée Barbares. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Chevalier Anthony DiNozzo. Répondit-il spontanément.

- Oh, un chevalier ! C'est notre jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Bien, je vais vous expliquer simplement ce qu'il va se passer. Ça ne vous dérange pas que j'aille vite ?

- Non du tout. J'allais même vous le demander, c'est surprenant que je sois toujours vivant.

- C'est simple, fit la jeune femme en esquissant un léger sourire. Vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur l'organisation militaire de votre ville.

- Et j'ai quoi moi en échange ?

- La vie sauve.

- C'est peu.

- Vous avez une autre requête ?

- Laissez mes proches en vie et ne mettez pas la ville à feu et à sang.

- Je vous accorde la première requête, la seconde ne dépend pas de moi. Maintenant je vous écoute. Commencez par me donnez un moyen de pression sur votre souverain.

- Il est juste devant vous. Fit Tony sans réfléchir. Je suis le fils aîné du Seigneur Gibbs.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
